ericcartmanforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Cartman forever (Fanfiction user)
About Eric Cartman forever Eric Cartman forever is a Fanfiction.net user, which has been a member for over a year and is a girl. Eric Cartman forever has not only an interest in South Park, but is a Codename: Kids Next Door fan as well. She's a fan of anime, and sometimes "favorites" anime fanfics. Usually Death Note fanfics on that section. Eric Cartman forever doesn't post her own fanfics on the site, but usually she reads fanfics and Roleplays on forums. Usually, she uses her own OCs, which you can find online. She has created her own Roleplay forums online. She tends to get busy with friends, church, and etc, so replies can be slow on forums. Often, she tries to post as best as she can. As of May 2013, Eric Cartman forever is a high school graduate. Signature Avatars Information She has a signature avatar and it's a South Park avatar. A small girl with long brown, straight hair that covers one eye. The girl's name and eye color hasn't been revealed. The girl wears a all black outfit with a vampire cape and black shoes. Also, she wears a devil-horn accessory on her head and a black and grey wings. The girl's eyes are shut and a smile on her face. The orgin of this avatar and why Eric Cartman forever chose that as an avatar is unknown. However, she doesn't mean any offense or harm by it. This avatar is similar to the one on her Tumblr account, and is possibly her name is Isabelle. Currently, her eye color is unknown. Only the avatar on Tumblr has similar hair and wears a school uniform type of outfit. A blouse, navy blue pants, white shoes, and apparently an iPod with earbuds. The girl wears a black headband. Her name is Isabelle. Currently, it may be Eric Cartman forever's Fanfiction avatar's name, based on similarities. But the huge difference is that the Fanfiction avatar wears a dark outfit and Isabelle wears a uniform style outfit. Roleplay Forums Eric Cartman forever participates in different forums, from anime like Powerpuff Girls Z, to cartoons like Codename: Kids Next Door. She enjoys this hobby and always tries to reply back. She always has an OC to roleplay with and the most common OC is Master Uchiha. There are other OCs she uses, for instance, The Delightfuls. Aaliyah Anderson is a KND OC, commonly added to whichever KND Roleplay she participates in. Different OCs have been created, but Master Uchiha is the most common. Roleplay Style Eric Cartman forever has her own way of roleplaying and she usually uses her grammar and puncutations as best as she can. She writes in third person. Paragraphs are spaced. When she's speaking to the person she is roleplaying with, she uses ''(_____) ''signs. Art style Eric Cartman forever ocassionally draws her OCs, and the ones that have been drawn was Master Uchiha, Kesha Uchiha, and two "The Delightfuls" members Darryl Anderson and Alice Lucas. The backgrounds are a shade of grey and the art has improved since the first Master Uchiha design. The art always has her Fanfiction.net username "Eric Cartman forever" and Deviantart username "Deidara-Senpai44." And the art is also featured on her "Deidara-Senpai44" page. Her art style always has a grey background, her usernames, and those are the common needs for when she does post her on her OC's pages and Deviantart account. The background is to keep her art similar to the other arts she draws. In the Kesha drawing, the credits are typed in bold letters instead of drawn. Delightfulized drawing had been drawn. Master Uchiha being the first. Later on, a Delightfulized Numbuh 5 had been drawn. As of December of 2013, Eric Cartman forever's art has been improved. She now draws and colours the pictures on paper, takes a picture, and so on, and puts it here. Still, the name of Eric Cartman forever and Deidara-Senpai44 stays. Tumblr Eric Cartman forever has a Tumblr blog and she also Roleplays on there. Her username, "fanofthedelightfulchildren" implies that she's a fan of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane from KND. She often "reblogs" anime posts, such as ones from Death Note, Naruto, etc. She often uses Tumblr. As of 2013, she has a new avatar as her user name. Ocassionally, she will change the unnamed character's outfits, but remains the same avatar. The girl is has long, wavy brown hair with two blue ribbons in her hair. She has bright, blue eyes. She is usually seen with wearing blue and black clothing. She always wears a black jacket, which most of the time it is a long cloak that covers her clothes. Under her jackets and cloaks, is usually a blouse with a skirt. The color scheme is often switched around. She either has a black cloak\jacket, or a blue cloak\jacket with black\blue as the secondary color. often the buttons are black\blue, while one solid cover covers the cloak\jacket. Under her cloak\jacket usually is a white blouse (most recent one is blue), and a matching, blue\blue skirt. She wears white stockings, and previous stripped stockings, with either black Mary Jane shoes and black boots (white lining) that go up to near her skirt\dress. Her name hasn't been revealed yet, and the only signature avatar of Eric Cartman forever's eyes that are shown. (The avatars has been made with gen8 on Deviantart and I do not own.) She likes to roleplay on Tumblr, and her avatar is Isabelle. Isabelle reflects a good, well-behaved child, while Eric Cartman forever's Fanfiction avatar implies that the girl is mischievous. As of this year, Eric Cartman forever no longer uses Tumblr.